


Meant to Be

by Mythica



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythica/pseuds/Mythica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver tries to juggle being Green Arrow with being Mayor of Star City while Felicity struggles with the possibility that Oliver is moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head while I was thinking about how Oliver and Felicity could get back together again. Both of them can be so stubborn that I figured it might take a bit of a kick to get them together again. This is the kick. I hope the writers don't "friend-zone" my favorite couple because there's too much spark between them to leave them as just friends. I know the big 100th episode is coming up, but 8 episodes isn't enough to do them justice. (Besides, episode 8 is usually the cross-over...) Is it October yet?

He could feel his heart pumping in his chest, louder than it had before. It had been too long since he'd gotten such a workout. Having a desk job did nothing for keeping him in shape. As he ran across the rooftop, he looked down on the clear streets. He couldn't see the van anymore, but he knew it was close by.

“Where am I going, Overwatch?”

“They turned down 52nd at Ames,” he heard through the comms in his ear. “They should be coming into view soon.”

Running to the edge of the building, he stopped and crouched down as he tried to get his heart rate under control. When he saw the black van appear, he took a deep breath and readied his bow. As the van turned in front of him, he let loose the arrow as it impacted the back tire, causing the van to swerve out of control. As it came to a rest on the side of the road, he saw a man get out of the driver side, holding an automatic pistol in his hands, pointing up and around the area. The back door slid open as another man emerged, holding an automatic rifle. Oliver knew they were going to try to make a run for it. He also knew they wouldn't make it.

Letting loose an arrow, he quickly disarmed the driver, causing him to grip his hand in pain. The other wisely hid behind the vehicle, careful to stay out of the path of any possible flying arrow. Oliver took that to be his chance to get down to their level. Hoping down to a fire-escape on the hidden side of the building, he quickly slid down the ladders, making his way to street level. He wasn’t to the bottom when the other man started shooting in his direction, but the building made for effective cover. Once at the bottom, Oliver reached around the corner and let loose another arrow, hitting the weapon out of the other man’s hand.

“Come on!” the driver shouted as he started to run down the street. 

“What about the cargo?” the other man inquired, a little slower to follow his companion.

“Leave it!”

Once they started to run, Oliver quickly took off after them. He let loose another arrow, this one sending out cords that wrapped around the one who had hesitated and knocking him to the ground. The other man rounded a corner, getting out of Oliver’s sight too quickly.

“One is down,” he said into his comms. “Get the police here. I’m going after the other.” Oliver quickly ran down the street, following the same path. When he turned the corner, his prey was gone. Coming to a stop, he grimaced, knowing there was nothing he could do. Turning back to where the van was, he quickly walked over and opened it up, revealing a large quantity of illegal drugs.

“I’ve got the shipment,” he explained, “but the driver got away.”

“The police should be there in less than 10,” Felicity informed him.

“Copy that,” he replied, shifting his bow in his hands as he looked at the restrained man on the ground. “Heading home.”

>>>\-------->

“Were you able to backtrack where that van came from?” Oliver asked as soon as he came through the elevator doors.

“I tried checking the street cameras,” she told him, as she continued to check the feeds. “There was no sign of it before 32nd Street, but there are a lot of warehouses down there. They could be in one.” When she turned to look at him, she noticed he was reaching up to grip his shoulder and stretch his neck with a grimace on his face. “Are you ok?”

“I think I pulled a muscle,” he told her, lifting his arm up and trying to stretch out.

“Well, you aren’t as young as you used to be,” she teased as he put his bow on a table and unzipped his jacket.

“Are you trying to tell me I’m old?” he asked, setting the jacket down on the table near his bow before taking a seat in a nearby chair.

Felicity smiled as she got up and walked over to him. “Well, you do have a bit more salt in your hair,” she told him as she walked around the chair and reached up to squeeze the muscles in his shoulder. Oliver tensed as he reached up and ran his hand across his hair. He had noticed more greys coming out, but he had hoped by keeping his hair shorter, it wasn’t that noticeable. He was just about to say something more when her fingers dug into his sore muscles, causing him to momentarily forget what they were talking about. The pressure felt so good. Closing his eyes, he moved his head to the side, allowing her to massage his shoulder more properly. A soft moan came from him as he relaxed more, letting her work out the kinks in his neck.

“You are tense,” she observed as she tried to work out the knots. “Is this just about the new drugs coming into the city or something else?”

This time the sound coming from him was more of a groan as he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I really thought being mayor would give me the opportunity to do more for Star City,” he explained, “but I swear… there’s more red tape in city politics than there ever was being CEO of Queen Consolidated.”

“Not surprising,” Felicity remarked as she continued to work his muscles. “As CEO, you basically get the final word on things. In city politics, things are done by committee.”

“Ah, but first there has to be a committee,” he explained as she felt him start to tense up again. “And then there has to be someone in charge of the committee. Then that committee has to meet with other committees…” Taking a deep breath, Oliver dropped his hands to his lap and tried to relax again. “It’s a wonder anything ever gets done.”

Felicity laughed lightly as she massaged his sore shoulders. After so many years using a keyboard, her fingers were quite strong and Oliver was very grateful.

“I had forgotten how good you are at that,” he sighed, closing his eyes and dipping his head down.

With his remark, Felicity’s fingers paused as she suddenly realized what she was doing. She hadn’t given him a neck rub since before they had broken up. It had just seemed like second nature to go over to him when he came in with his aches.

Oliver could sense her tensing as he mentally scolded himself for saying anything. “Felicity, I didn’t…”

“It’s ok,” she interrupted as she took a deep breath and began to rub his neck again. “Just because we aren’t… together… doesn’t mean I can’t help you when you have sore muscles.”

Oliver tensed again with the reminder that they weren’t together. It didn’t seem to matter what he did. He couldn’t seem to figure out what it would take to convince her that he had changed, that they could be together again. He’d just have to be happy that she was still around.

“Thanks,” he said softly as he got up, moving away from her hands. Looking over his shoulder, he gave her a small smile before picking up his bow and jacket.

Felicity just stood there for a minute as her hands dropped to her sides. She hated seeing that look on his face. He looked so heartbroken every time she mentioned their current relationship status. Walking back over to her computers, she made a mental note to not bring it up again. It was water under the bridge. Time to get over it. Right?

When she saw him pulling his jacket back on, she frowned and crossed her arms in front of her.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“To 32nd Street,” he explained as he began to walk out. “If that’s where the van originated, there may be some clues there.”

“But don't you have the police department fund raiser tonight?”

Oliver cringed as he stopped his forward motion. He was suppose to show up at the charity event. With everything that had happened over the past few years, the police department was in serious need of an influx of funding. Felicity had suggested it and he had happily agreed. He had just forgotten it was tonight.

“I can be late,” he told her, giving her a reassuring smile before starting out again.

“Oliver, you're the mayor,” she reminded him, walking towards him to try to make him see reason. “You have responsibilities.”

Oliver groaned in frustration as he turned back to her again. “I realize that, but I also have a responsibility to the people of this city. Someone is out there, causing problems for my city. I have to find them.”

“And you will. Just... not tonight.”

“Felicity...”

“Oliver, being mayor is just as important, if not more so, than being the Green Arrow,” she continued. “You have to set a good example now. You can't just show up late. What kind of message does that send to the people who elected you?”

Oliver sighed, knowing that she was right, but he didn't have to like it. He didn't get as many chances to patrol now that he was mayor and he found himself missing it. The police still didn't have the resources to handle all of the crime in Star City, but he knew Felicity would be the first to remind him that was why the fund raiser was so important. If the police department could handle the crime, then maybe the Green Arrow wasn't needed. And maybe if the Green Arrow wasn't needed, he could focus on more important things... like getting Felicity back.

“I’ll keep checking the video footage,” she explained, taking another step towards him. “If I find something, I’ll let you know.”

Giving her a small nod, Oliver walked back into the bunker and started putting away his Arrow gear. Tonight called for a different kind of mask.

>>>\-------->

It was events like this that made Oliver seriously reconsider being mayor. The fund raiser for the police department was definitely a worthy cause, but he’d much rather be an anonymous donor than have to be front-and-center at a black tie event. There was so many other things he could be doing... like trying to find the source of the new strain of drugs leaking into the city. He knew what he was doing as mayor was important, but he couldn't help but feel a little... antsy.

He had just turned and was taking a sip of his drink when the police commissioner walked up to him with his hand out and a smile on his face. Oliver smiled back as he accepted the man’s offered hand.

“Commissioner Ramsey,” Oliver said pleasantly. “Always good to see you.”

“You know, it used to be that I couldn’t say the same thing about you, Mr. Queen,” the commissioner joked. “I’m happy to say that that has changed.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Oliver replied.

“What you’ve done over the past couple of months as mayor as been more than your predecessors had done in years,” he told him. “The people are really behind you. You’ve really started to turn this city around.”

“I haven’t done anything,” Oliver countered. “It’s the people of Star City that deserve the credit. They love their city and they want it to thrive.”

“But it's because of you that they're out there, trying to make Star City better. I don't think you give yourself enough credit.”

Oliver smiled as he raised his glass. “I'm just happy to be of service.”

“Oliver Queen: responsible citizen?”

Oliver twitched slightly when he felt someone touch his arm. Looking to his left, he saw a very attractive brunette giving him a teasing smile.

“That doesn't sound like the Ollie Queen that I know.”

Oliver gave her his patented “Ollie Queen” smile as she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. She left one hand on his arm as she turned her attention to the commissioner.

“Angela Townsend,” she introduced as the commissioner took her hand. “Ollie and I are... old friends.”

The commissioner's eyebrows raised slightly as he gave Oliver a knowing smile. Oliver just stood there shaking his head.

“Angela and I knew each other in high school,” Oliver clarified, noticing that Angela maintained her position next to him with her hand on his arm.

“We haven't seen each other in years!” she said a little to enthusiastically as she put her hand on his chest and smiled at him.

“Well, I'll just let you get re-acquainted,” the commissioner offered as he turned to leave. “It was very nice meeting you Ms. Townsend.”

Angela gave the commissioner a smile before turning her attention back to Oliver. She started to slide her hand along his lapel, causing him to reach up and pull her hand away, taking a step back from her.

“What are you doing here, Angela?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Just what everyone else is doing,” she told him. “Supporting our local police department.”

“Good,” he replied, noticing that she had taken another step closer to him. “They need as much support as they can get. Anything you can do would be greatly appreciated.”

“Oh, I plan on giving them a sizable donation,” she replied, reaching out to touch his chest again. “It might be even bigger... given the right... incentive.”

Oliver gave her a frustrated smile as he let out a huff, again stepping away from her. “Angela, this isn't really appropriate. We're here to raise money for the police department and I'm the mayor.”

Angela smiled wickedly as she stopped her advances. “Maybe you're right. Maybe we can find another time to... catch up.”

Oliver just nodded as someone waving from across the room got his attention. Oliver raised his hand in acknowledgment before turning back to his... old friend. “Duty calls. It was nice to see you again.”

Without another word, Oliver turned and headed towards the man who was flagging him down. He would have to make sure to thank him for his impeccable timing.

>>>\-------->

It was official: Oliver hated paperwork. He felt like he's spent the past six hours just going over proposals and agendas, signing his name more often than he ever had in his life. It was late and he knew it. He just wanted to get this done.

Looking at the clock, he cringed when he saw what time it was. Felicity had called him earlier, saying she had more information about the new drug ring. He was suppose to meet her for dinner before going on patrol, but all of the paperwork had just piled up. By the time he realized what time it was, dinner was out of the question. He hated texting her to cancel, but he didn't have a choice. He'd just have to talk to her later.

Signing his name with a flurry, he sighed as he picked up the papers, tapping them on the desk to straighten them. Putting them in the box for his assistant, Oliver let out a sigh and reached for the next stack. Why did it look like the stack wasn't shrinking?

A knock on his office door got some of his attention as he called “Come in” without looking up from his desk. Normally his assistant would call him to let him know when he had visitors, but it was late enough she had already gone home. Only one person came to see him after hours and as the door opened, he couldn't help the smile that came over his face as he looked up from his work. She could always make his day better.

As the door opened, he stood up, straightening his tie. When he saw someone other than who he had expected walk in, his smile dropped, replaced with a look of confusion. “Angela?”

“Hi, Ollie,” she said softly, giving him a smile as she walked into the office. Oliver noticed that she had closed the door and turned the lock on the handle.

“What are you doing here, Angela?” he asked, folding his hands on top of his desk.

“I was just about to ask you the same question,” she replied as she slinked over to his desk. “Do they always keep you this late?”

“A mayor's job is never done,” he explained with a tight smile on his face.

“Sound kind of... boring,” she told him as she made her way around the desk, stopping to stand right next to him. Leaning down towards him, she put her hands on his shoulders as her low-cut dress revealed more of her ample cleavage. “Don't you get to have any... fun?”

Grabbing onto her wrists, Oliver forced her back before getting up from the desk and walking over to the door. Unlocking it, he opened it slightly before turning back to her. “I think you should go.”

Angela smiled as she began walking towards him, exaggerating the movement of her hips as she went. When Oliver began to walk back to his desk, she stepped in front of him, putting her hands on his chest. “Is that what you really want?” she asked, getting right up into his face.

“Yes,” he told her forcibly.

“Maybe you just need a little reminder of what I'm offering.” With that, Angela wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, pushing her lips onto his hard. As Oliver reached up and gripped her arms, he thought he heard something hit the ground in the outer office. Pulling her off of him, he frowned at her, gripping one of her wrists tightly as he pulled her towards the door. As he opened the door, he looked around, trying to determine what had made the noise, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The only thing strange was the familiar smell of Chinese take-out. Maybe someone else was working late as well. 

Pushing her out of his office, he let go of her wrist before saying, “Good night, Angela.”

With that, he closed the door right in her face, giving her the message that he was definitely not interested. Rubbing his hands over his face, he went back to his desk to finish up his paperwork. He needed to get this done so he could get down to the bunker and deal with the new drug dealers.

>>>\-------->

Felicity tried to control her emotions as she made her way to the bunker. She knew this day would eventually come. She just hadn't expected it to be so soon. She had walked away. She had done this. He was free to do whatever he wanted. He was mayor now. That brought along with it a certain spotlight. He was bound to attract other women. He was, after all, a handsome, single man. Who wouldn't want a chance to be with him?

As the doors to the elevator opened, Felicity let out a sigh. She had to get this under control. She was not one of those girls. She didn't pine over a guy or let her emotions control her life. She was a strong, independent woman who didn't need a man in her life, even if he was the most amazing, wonderful man she had ever known.

She knew he wasn't expecting her, but after he had to cancel their dinner because of paperwork, she just knew he wouldn't have found time to eat. So, she had stopped by his favorite Chinese take-out place and picked up his favorite dish, intending on going to his office and making him eat something. He was wearing himself thin with two very exhausting jobs and she felt it was her job to make sure he didn't make himself sick. What she didn't expect to find was a leggy brunette kissing him. She had been so stunned that she had dropped her tablet, something she would never do given any other circumstance. She had quickly retrieved it and ran out of the office with a bag of Chinese food swinging from her arm.

As she made her way to the bunker, her emotions had been all over the place. She felt sad because he was kissing someone else. She felt angry because he had apparently lied to her about why he was canceling dinner. She felt depressed knowing that he had so easily moved on while she was still carrying such a burning torch. How was she suppose to get through the night?

She felt a tear threaten to fall as she quickly wiped it away. Taking a deep breath, she walked over and dropped the uneaten food onto a table before heading over to her station to sit down. This is where she was needed. This is what she did well. Just focus on the mission and not the man. She had work to do.

After a short while, Felicity had managed to completely engross herself in her work, so much so that when the elevator doors opened, she didn't even hear them. The heavy footsteps walking up behind her went without notice as she focused on her task. It wasn't until she heard him say, “Hey” that she practically jumped from her chair. Holding her hand to her chest, she turned and looked at him with a scowl.

“Didn't I tell you NOT to sneak up on me like that!?”

Oliver raised his hands in defense as he looked at her in surprise. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I didn't realize I was being that quiet.”

“Yeah... well... you were,” she told him as she turned back to her computers.

Oliver lowered his hands as he pushed them into his pants pockets. It was then that he spotted the bag of food, now long cold sitting on the table. “You went to Mr. Chan's?” he asked in surprise, opening the bag to see the contents.

Felicity took a breath as she tried to focus on what she was doing. “Well, you had... work,” she stammered. “I still need to eat, you know, even if you don't.”

Oliver frowned as he looked over at her. Since they had started working in the bunker together, their relationship had felt like it was beginning to get more back to normal. Before all else, Felicity had been his friend, someone with which he could just be himself. Even before they had been together, he could tell when something was bothering her and it was obvious something was now. Looking back into the bag, he saw that all of the packages of food were still closed. She obviously hadn't eaten.

“Do you want me to warm this up?” he offered as he grabbed the handles of the plastic bag.

“It doesn't matter,” she said with a little too much bite in her tone. “I thought you wanted to find those drug dealers.”

Oliver dropped the handles and just looked at her as she worked. She was barely acknowledging that he was there. Her last statement was obviously meant to end their stilted conversation so he just walked out, heading to get his gear on. He'd learned that sometimes she just needed some space and he didn't want to scare her away.

Oliver made it down to 32nd Street quickly, trying not to think about Felicity and what might be bothering her. She had noticed a lot of activity around one particular warehouse and when he had gotten there, he knew that it was the right place. None of the other warehouses had two armed men guarding the entrance.

“I count two outside the building,” Oliver relayed. “Do you have eyes inside?”

“Looks like 4 more inside,” she relayed, looking at the heat signatures on her screen. “One appears to be just standing there while the other three look to be moving from one spot to another. Maybe loading a vehicle?”

“Could be,” he acknowledged. “Their last shipment was confiscated by the police. This may be another attempt to make the delivery.”

Oliver looked around the building, trying to find another way inside other than through the front door and two heavily armed men. When he saw the open window, he knew he had his chance. Heading over to the side of the building, Oliver quickly scaled it, peaking in the window as he saw the 4 men inside. Felicity had been right: three were loading drugs into a waiting van while the fourth was standing nearby with a clipboard in his hand. He recognized one of the men as the man who had gotten away the previous night. None of them had their weapons out.

Being as quiet as he could, Oliver gently lifted the window a little more so that he could slip inside the building. Landing softly, he walked along some boxes before climbing down to ground level.

The silence over the comms was not what Felicity wanted. At least when they were focused on the mission, she couldn't think about what she had seen earlier. While he was in stealth mode though, all she could do was watch and worry. What if something happened to him? Was she suppose to tell his new girlfriend? How much did she know? Was he ever going to tell her about her?

When the sound of the first shot was heard over the comms, Felicity practically jumped out of her chair. She knew she shouldn't distract him by asking if he was ok. She could see by the signals on the screen that he was still moving. When she heard him grunt though, she felt like she was going to jump out of her skin.

“Oliver!”

“I'm... fine,” he said, but she could tell it was through clenched teeth. She knew he had been hurt and didn't want to worry her. “Contact the police. Make sure they're on their way.”

Muting the comms, Felicity took a breath before making her call. She could still hear the sounds of the fighting going on in the background and it was taking everything she had to maintain her composure while talking to the SCPD. It was always difficult for her to listen to the fighting. Her only solace was that she could still see him moving, which was more than she could say for the other men.

Once she was done with her call, she un-muted her comms as the sounds of the fighting seemed to quiet. “Oliver? Is everything ok?”

“I'm good,” he told her, sounding a little out of breath.

“The police are en-route,” she informed him. “They should be there in 15 minutes.”

“Copy that,” he said with a grunt. “Heading home.”

>>>\-------->

When Oliver walked out of the elevator, he was surprised when again, Felicity failed to notice him coming. She appeared to be in her own little world, typing away at her keyboard. This time he made a point of putting his bow down loudly on the metal table, eliciting only a slight jump from her. He knew that she knew he was there, but yet still didn't even turn to him. She seemed extremely focused on what she was doing.

“Have the police arrived?” he asked as he walked up to her.

“A few minutes ago,” she revealed before she finally turned to him. When she saw the blood running down his arm, her eyes opened wide.

“Oh my god, were you shot!?” she asked as she quickly got up from her chair. 

Pulling up his arm, Oliver looked down at it and shrugged. “It's just a graze. I've had worse.”

“It doesn't look like a graze,” she countered, walking over to grab his arm. “This needs to be cleaned out and maybe stitched up. What if you got an infection? What if it was laced with curare?”

“Curare?” Oliver asked curiously. “Where did that come from?”

“You never know what these people do to their bullets,” she explained, pulling him over to the medical equipment and forcing him to sit down in a nearby chair. “Even if it's not poison, it could still get infected if not cleaned properly. Then you could get sick and how would you be able to explain that to your new girlfriend?”

“My what??”

“I mean, I don't even know her,” she continued as she grabbed some gauze to clean up the blood so she could look better at the wound. “I don't know how to contact her or if she knows about all of this or what her name is or...”

When Oliver's hand reached out to grab her wrist, she stopped her babbling and closed her eyes. She felt her emotions coming to the surface again and she had to push them down.

“What are you talking about?” Oliver asked, looking at her with confusion.

Felicity finally opened her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at him with a small smile. “I'm... glad... you found someone else,” she told him, nodding slightly at her ability to say something supportive. Looking back to his arm, she tried to go back to cleaning it, but he wouldn't let her.

“Felicity, I don't have a new girlfriend.”

Starting to feel a little more awkward, Felicity pulled her wrist away from him and plastered a forced smile on her face as she fought to keep the tears from falling. “It's ok,” she told him as she went back to cleaning his arm. “I understand. It was my choice to end our relationship. There's no reason why you can't... move on. Granted, I didn't expect it to be so soon especially after what you said during the whole... fake wedding thing, but I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell me.”

Getting a bit frustrated, Oliver again stopped her movements, this time getting up from the chair and gripping her arms in his hands. When she didn't look up at him, he gently put his hand under her chin and raised it up, forcing her to look.

“Felicity, there is no one else,” he told her with sincerity.

“But I saw you kissing her,” she revealed as a tear finally let loose and rolled down her face. When she saw his confused look, she clarified a little more. “When you canceled dinner, I got take-out from Mr. Chan's and went to your office. I saw you kissing a woman in your office.”

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed when he realized what had happened. The sound he had heard and the smell of Chinese food must have been from when Felicity saw them. When he felt Felicity start to pull away from him, he opened his eyes and saw that she was no longer looking at him.

“That wasn't a new girlfriend,” he explained, causing her to look up. “Angela is someone I knew from... before. She was at the benefit last night and I spent a good part of the night trying to avoid her. When she appeared in my office, I knew she would try something so I tried to make her leave. She caught me off guard and kissed me, but as soon as she did, I pushed her away and threw her out of my office.”

Felicity’s eyes opened in surprise as she looked at him with hope. Reaching up to cup her face and using his thumb to wipe away her tear, Oliver gave her a loving smile. “There will never be anyone else.”

Felicity let out a relieved little laugh as a smile came across her face. When he saw her gaze fall to his lips momentarily, he thought that she might actually kiss him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek. When her eyes met his again, he couldn't hold back anymore as he leaned down at pressed his lips to hers, taking in a deep breath as he did. When she didn't pull away, he brought his other hand to her face as he increased the pressure and angle. Her hands made their way to his arms as she gripped them tightly, but when he winced and pulled back, she quickly let go.

“Oh, I'm so sorry!” she exclaimed, looking at his injured arm.

“I'm not,” he told her, causing her to look into his eyes again. “It was worth it.”

Felicity tried to hide the smile forming on her face by pushing her lips together, but he could see it in her eyes. It was worth it to her as well.

“I should um... finish with your arm,” she stammered, pointing back to the chair.

Oliver couldn't help but smile a little as he walked back to the chair and sat down again. He just stared at her as she cleaned out his wound and taped down some sterile gauze. She would occasionally glance up at him and see him staring, but she would just blush and smile a little before turning her attention back to his injury. Once she had placed the final piece of tape, she smoothed everything out and let her hand linger on his arm.

“I'm sorry,” she said without looking up at him. “I didn't... I shouldn't have reacted that way.”

“I understand,” he replied, causing her to look at his eyes again. “If I saw you kissing someone else, I don't know what I'd do.”

Felicity laughed lightly as she continued to run her hand along the tape even though it was securely fastened to his arm. “Probably pummel a training dummy.”

Oliver huffed out a laugh as he finally tore his gaze from her. “At the very least.”

“We're quite the pair, aren't we?” she asked as she finally stepped back and looked at him. “We aren't together, but can't stand the idea of the other moving on. What does that say about us?”

“Maybe,” he began as he got up and took her hand. “Maybe it just means we were meant to be together.”

Felicity didn't say anything for a few seconds and just looked up into his eyes. She missed him so very much, but she didn't know if she could risk the possibility of getting hurt again. She had barely survived it this time. She didn't know how she could survive it again. Would she be willing to risk her heart again? All she saw in his eyes was the same love and affection that she had always seen. He had told her that he would never lie to her again and looking into his eyes right then, how could she not believe him? So many people in her life had lied to her. Her mother. Her father. She had given them another chance. How could she not give Oliver one?

“Maybe...”

Oliver was shocked to hear her admit it. He felt his heartbeat speed up as he looked down at her. Maybe it was time.

“Felicity, would you have dinner with me?” he asked, feeling a bit hesitant.

Felicity smiled as she entwined their fingers together. “You mean like a date? Our track record for dates isn't that great, you know.”

“I don't care,” he said honestly. “If you're willing to try again, I want to do this right and if that means taking things slow and going on dates so I can earn your trust again, then that's what I want to do. I want you to feel loved and cherished and know that nothing... nothing... will ever come between us again. I've learned my lesson and I've changed. I want you to see that and believe it.”

Felicity just smiled brighter as she squeezed his hand gently. “That sounds pretty nice.”

Oliver let out a sigh as he raised her hand and kissed. “So... dinner? Tomorrow?”

If she could smile any bigger, she would be because seeing the way he was looking at her made her stomach do flip flops. “Tomorrow,” she agreed.

Oliver was just about to lean down and kiss her again when an alarm on her computers sounded through the bunker. Letting out a sigh, he leaned down and set his forehead against hers as he groaned in frustration. Felicity just let out a laugh as she pulled from him and walked back over to her computers and sat down.

“An alarm went off at the Museum of Natural History,” she explained. “There is an exhibit of rare antiquities from ancient Egypt on display. Looks like someone wants to keep the items for themselves.”

“Are the police dispatched?” he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder as he looked at the screens.

“They'll be there in 15 minutes.”

“That thief will be gone in 15 minutes,” Oliver explained.

Felicity looked at his hand on her shoulder before looking up at him with a smile. “You'd better get moving then.”

Oliver looked at her and on seeing her smile, he felt his heart jump in his chest. Taking his hand off of her shoulder, he reached out to touch her face before quickly leaning down to give her a kiss. It was very quick, but it left Felicity wanting more as he pulled away and quickly moved towards the table to retrieve his bow. Somehow he knew it was going to be a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After starting over their relationship, Felicity and Oliver are finally happy. As Felicity tries to get back into the good graces of Palmer Tech, she decides it's time to surprise Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just suppose to be a one-shot, but after seeing the wonderful response to it, I decided to add one more chapter. This idea got stuck in my head yesterday and wouldn't let go until I got it out. Lots of fluff, so get the toothbrush handy.

Oliver signed the last of the documents, letting out a breath as he tapped the stack on the desk, straightening them out. It had been a long week at the mayor’s office and he was happy it was finally Friday. Getting up from his desk, he took the stack out to the outer office, handing the stack of papers to his assistant.

“Got any more things for me to sign, Danielle?” he asked lightly. “I don’t think my hand is stiff enough yet.”

His young assistant took the papers from him with a pleasant smile. “No, Mr. Mayor. That’s it for today.”

“Really?” he asked in surprise. “Are we finally caught up?”

“Yes,” she replied, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her swollen belly. Oliver knew it would be any day now that Danielle would be going on her maternity leave. He was glad he had picked her for his assistant, even if she was only going to be able to do it for a couple of months. The extra benefits she gained from her position would make things much less stressful for her as she had her first child, especially since her husband had just lost his job.

“How’re you holding up?” he asked, indicating to her belly.

“I will be very grateful when this one is out,” she told him with a smile. “I should have known marrying someone over 6 feet tall would give me big babies.”

Oliver laughed sympathetically as he looked at his petite assistant. She was lucky if she was 5 feet 3 inches and she didn’t look overly comfortable with the prospect of having a large baby. Oliver couldn’t help but imagine another petite woman pregnant with a baby from someone over 6 feet tall. This particular woman had blonde hair in contrast to Danielle’s brunette.

“Not too much longer though,” he reminded her.

“Thank goodness.”

“So, what else do we have for today?” he asked, pushing his hands into his pockets.

Leaning back up, Danielle clicked on her keyboard as she brought up Oliver’s schedule. “Well, the meeting with the police commissioner at 1 had to be rescheduled. He had a family emergency come up.”

“Is everything alright?” Oliver asked concerned.

“I think so,” she replied. “He didn’t sound overly concerned. Then the 2 o’clock planning board meeting was cancelled.”

“Why was that cancelled?”

“Not sure,” Danielle replied. “I just got a message from the committee chair saying it was being moved to next Tuesday.”

“Ok…” In the time Oliver had been mayor of Star City, he had never had so many things cancelled in one day. It seemed… strange.

“The regular Parks & Recreation meeting also had to be rescheduled,” she told him. “The committee chair had a field trip with her son she didn’t want to miss.”

“So… is there anything going on this afternoon?” he asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

Danielle looked at the screen a little longer, using the mouse to scroll through things before turning back to him with a smile. “Nope. Well, just your lunch with Ms. Smoak.”

Oliver nodded and smiled as he turned and headed back to his office. He had told Felicity they could have lunch today, but with all of the meetings scheduled for the afternoon, he had thought it would have to be short. Now it seemed like his whole afternoon was clear. Walking over to his desk, he picked up his phone and called their favorite restaurant. Maybe it would be possible to get a late reservation.

As Oliver listened to the phone ringing, he thought about the last few months with Felicity. When she had agreed to giving them another chance, he thought he would explode. He had made sure that this time, he wouldn’t screw things up. He kept her informed in everything that was going on, both in the mayor’s office and with their night time job. He never made decisions for her, keeping her up to date with everything as a partner should. Sure, they had had disagreements, especially when Felicity wanted to go out into the field one time, but since they were really limited on resources, he knew it would be for the best. He didn’t like risking her like that, but it had been her decision and he had supported her. That didn’t mean he didn’t watch her like a hawk when they were on mission, but she had handled herself like the professional she was. Everything about their relationship this time around just seemed to click and it was amazing.

Even with the craziness that was their lives, they had managed to go on a few dates, going to dinner or a movie. Every single one of them had been perfect. No bad guys interrupting them. No bombs going off. They had decided that unless it was an absolute emergency even Team Arrow alerts wouldn’t interrupt their time together. They were making time for them and it had been so worth it.

Oliver’s came out of his musings when he heard someone answer on the phone. “Yes, this is Oliver Queen,” he began, unashamedly throwing out his name. “I was hoping that I might be able to get a reservation for lunch today. I know it’s late…”

“Let me just check the reservations,” the woman replied. Within a few seconds, she came back sounding very cheerful. “Well, Mr. Queen, you’re in luck! Someone just cancelled for lunch today.”

“Really?” Oliver asked incredulously. “That’s great!”

“The time isn’t until 1,” she informed him. “Will that be a problem?”

Oliver had to laugh a little at his luck. Not only was there a reservation available, but his 1 o’clock meeting had been cancelled. “No, not at all. Thank you!”

“My pleasure, Mr. Queen,” she replied. “We’ll see you at 1.”

Oliver hung up the phone and couldn’t get the smile off of his face. Someone must have been looking out for him today for everything to be falling into place like this and he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.

The sound of the intercom buzzing brought him out of his thoughts as he pressed the button to answer. “Yes, Danielle.”

“Mr. Mayor, Ms. Smoak is here.”

Oliver looked at his watch and frowned. She was an hour early and with their lunch being pushed back to 1, it would be 2 hours before they could eat. “Send her in.”

Getting up from his chair, he buttoned his jacket and smoothed it down as the door to his office opened. A smile came across his face when he saw the love of his life walk into his office, smiling brightly. She was wearing a smart business suit with her hair pulled back into her traditional ponytail. He knew that the past few days she had been meeting with some of the board members of Palmer Tech, trying to convince them to give her the CEO job back. She had made it her goal to get back in and he was 100% in support of it.

“Hey,” he said as he walked around his desk. “I thought you had meetings until noon.”

Felicity smiled as she walked over and wrapped her hands around his waist. “One of the board members had to cancel,” she told him.

Oliver smiled as he leaned down to give her a kiss. “There’s apparently a lot of that going around,” he remarked, gaining a look from Felicity. “My meetings for the afternoon have all been cancelled as well.”

“So you have the whole afternoon free?” she asked cheerfully.

“Well, I don’t know about free,” he corrected. “No meetings, but I’m sure Danielle will find something for me to sign.”

Felicity stuck her lower lip out and frowned in a teasing pout, causing Oliver to let out a laugh. Leaning to her again, he bent down and kissed her, causing her forced frown to go away. “I’m sure if it comes up, it can wait until Monday though.” 

“Good!” she said with a smile as she started to pull him towards the door. Oliver didn’t resist, but he wasn’t sure where she was going. Once they made it to the outer office, Felicity gave Danielle a smile which the younger woman returned. “The mayor is taking the afternoon off.”

“Felicity…” Oliver tried to make her stop, but she wasn’t having any of it.

“Sounds good,” Danielle agreed as she playfully waved at them as Felicity practically dragged Oliver out of the office. “See you on Monday!”

“Felicity, where are we going?” he asked as she led him down the stairs.

“Just out to the park outside,” she informed him as they made their way out of the building. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Ok…”

Oliver let her lead him out to the park across the street from city hall. When they found an unoccupied bench, she sat down, pulling him down with her. He could feel her grip on his hand tightening as she nervously let out a breath. Oliver just looked at her, feeling his own nerves start to increase. Why did she look so nervous?

“What’s going on?”

Felicity smiled as she looked at him, adjusting her position on the bench so she was half facing him. Oliver similarly moved so she could take both hands into hers.

“Oliver, these past few months have been… amazing,” she told him, gripping his hands tightly. “I didn’t think anything could beat our summer away, but these few months have been the best of my life.”

“They have been for me too,” he told her, scooting a little closer to her. What she was saying was making him a bit nervous. He would say something similar when he was getting ready to break up with a girl. Was she going to break up with him?

“I know I’ve been… busy lately, with trying to get back into Palmer Tech.”

“I know,” he agreed, squeezing her hands tighter. “I understand.”

Felicity paused, looking up at him for a quick moment before turning her gaze down to their hands. “I think they’re a bit hesitant to have me come back as CEO,” she explained. “I was gone a lot and they keep talking about wanting to expand Palmer Tech to other parts of the country. They said they need someone more… reliable in the role of CEO.”

Oliver let out a sigh as he ran his fingers over her hands. “That had to hurt.”

“It did at first,” she revealed, “but then they started talking about a new Cyber Security division they wanted to start up. It sounded so perfect and they were willing to give me a try heading up that department, but…” Felicity paused as she looked up at him. “The new division is to be based in Gotham.”

Oliver’s eyes opened wide as he looked at her. Gotham? That was on the other side of the country. What about their relationship? It had just started going so well. Oliver had even taken to carrying around her engagement ring in his pocket on the off chance that he got up the nerve to ask her to marry him again. What about Team Arrow? She had told him that she wouldn’t leave and now she was talking about going to Gotham. 

“So um… they want you to… move to Gotham?” he asked, trying not to express his feelings in his voice.

“That was their offer,” she acknowledged.

Oliver nodded as he looked down at their joined hands. Would she want to try a long distance relationship with him? She knew he couldn’t leave Star City. He was the mayor, for heaven’s sake! Maybe she was just trying to let him down easy. Oliver didn’t know if he could handle losing her again.

“Hey…”

Hearing her voice caused him to look up and see the smile that was on her face. “I turned them down,” she told him.

“Why?” he asked, breathing a little easier with the idea of her staying, but feeling a bit guilty about possibly being the reason she decided to stay.

“I don’t want to move to Gotham,” she told him. “It’s more dangerous than Star City. Do you know they have some guy running around dressed like a bat? I’d much rather stay here and help our resident hero.”

Oliver couldn’t hide his relief as he let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Leaning over to her, he gently placed a kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers. “I can’t tell you how happy I am to hear you say that,” he sighed. “I don’t know what I’d do if you moved to Gotham.”

Felicity smiled as she reached up and cupped his face. “I’m perfectly happy where I am, even if I don’t work for Palmer Tech. In fact,” she began, looking down at their joined hands again, “there’s only one thing that could make me even happier.”

Oliver could feel her hands start to shake in his. When she looked up at him again, she looked more nervous than he had ever seen her. When a bright smile came over her face, he just about melted.

“Oliver Queen… will you marry me?”

Oliver’s eyes opened wide in shock as he looked at the woman he loved. Did he just hear her correctly?

“Uh… what?”

“I said,” she replied, with her voice shaking slightly, “will… you… marry… me?”

“No…” Felicity’s face fell when she heard his answer. When he got up from the bench, he was still muttering “no… no… no…” as he nervously reached into his pockets. “That’s not how it’s suppose to happen.” When he pulled out her engagement ring, her smile came back to her face as she watched him get down on one knee. “I’m suppose to ask you.”

“Well, technically you already did,” she reminded him as she offered her left hand to him. “I just didn’t think you’d do it again since I sort of told you not to.”

“Well, how about I just do this,” he suggested, slipping the ring back onto her finger. “I definitely want to marry you.”

Felicity couldn’t do anything but smile as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Oliver stood up, taking Felicity with him as he held her close. When she pulled back, she reached up and cupped his face, giving him a loving kiss before taking his hand and pulling him back towards city hall. Oliver was more than a little confused as she led him back to the building.

“Where are we going?” he asked as they climbed the stairs.

“To get married,” she explained, causing Oliver to stop in his tracks.

“What? Now?!”

Felicity stopped and turned back to him with a smile. “Oliver, last time we waited and all hell broke loose. I’m not taking any chances this time.”

“Felicity, we can’t just walk into city hall and get married,” he explained. “You have to make an appointment with the Justice of the Peace and file the paperwork for a marriage license. It takes time.”

“Already taken care of,” she told him, starting to pull him into the building again.

Oliver huffed as a smile broke out on his face. “You had this planned out from the beginning, didn’t you?” Her lack of response told him that he was right. “What if I hadn’t said yes?”

Felicity scoffed at that as she pulled him down the hall towards the Justice of the Peace’s office. “There was no way you were going to say no.”

Oliver was just about to say something when she opened the office door. What he saw inside made it impossible for him to speak. Not only was the Justice of the Peace there, but so was Donna Smoak, Quentin Lance, his sister Thea, and…

“John!” Oliver walked up to his friend and gave him a huge hug. John Diggle was still in his military uniform so Oliver knew this was only temporary. “How did you get time off?”

“Let’s just say I owe my CO a huge favor,” he told him, playfully slapping Oliver on the shoulder. “There was no way I was going to miss this.”

Oliver gave him an appreciative smile before turning to his soon-to-be mother-in-law. “Donna, it’s good to see you,” he said happily as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I knew you two would make it back to each other,” she told him with a bit of emotion in her voice.

Oliver laughed lightly as he pulled back. “I wish I had had your confidence.”

“Well, I know my baby girl,” she told him, gripping his hands tightly. “She usually gets what she wants.”

“And right now,” interrupted Thea as she walked over and grabbed Felicity’s arm, “she wants to go get ready for her wedding.”

“Yes, she does!” Felicity agreed before kissing Oliver on the cheek and heading out with Thea. Oliver just shook his head as he watched the two most important women in his life walk out of the room.

After about half an hour of talking to Quentin, John, and Donna, Oliver was starting to get anxious. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was getting closer to 1. It was only then that he realized he hadn’t cancelled his lunch reservation. Pulling out his phone, he pressed the redial button and held the phone to his ear when the doors to the office opened. When he turned to see who was entering, his mouth dropped open as he stared at the vision in front of him. He had seen Felicity in a wedding dress the day they stopped Cupid, but this was something else. It wasn’t a full ball gown. Instead it was a simple white t-length chiffon dress with spaghetti straps. The dress seemed to flow around her as she walked into the room with a simple white bouquet of flowers in her hand. Her blond hair was pinned up at her neck with flowers matching those in the bouquet scattered around her hair. Her glasses were gone, replaced with her contacts. He had never seen her so radiant.

The sound of someone’s voice on his phone caught his attention as he tried to remember what he had been doing before she walked into the room. Noticing his confusion, John walked over to him and took his phone, quickly disconnecting the call and pocketing the device.

Oliver didn’t even seem to notice. All he could see was the woman he loved walking towards him with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. When she stopped in front of him, she averted her eyes, felling the blush start to crawl up her neck.

“Oliver, you’re staring.”

“Hmm?” Oliver shook his head a bit to try to regain some sense of composure. “I’m sorry. You just look… incredible.” Felicity looked at him again, unable to get the smile off of her face. When he offered his arm to her, she gladly took it. “Are you ready?”

Felicity squeezed his arm tightly as she gripped her flowers with one hand. “Absolutely.”

The next 15 minutes were a blur to Oliver. All of them had gone into the small courtroom, standing in front of the Justice of the Peace. Thea stood at Felicity’s right and John stood at Oliver’s left. The justice had started talking, but Oliver wouldn’t be able to recall later what she had said. Since the wedding was a bit of a surprise, they decided to just use the standard vows. Oliver didn’t mind. He had already said everything he wanted to say during their fake wedding months ago. All he wanted to do now was get to the kissing part.

When it came time to exchange rings, Oliver looked at the justice in a panic. “Rings?” Turning back to Felicity, he gave her an apologetic look, but she just turned to Thea and, after giving her flowers to her, retrieved two wedding rings from her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

Oliver just smiled as she turned back to him and handed him her ring. “You thought of everything.”

“You know me,” she told him, holding her hand out to him. “I like to be prepared.”

Oliver laughed lightly as he slid the wedding band onto her finger, right next to her engagement ring. Oliver’s hand was shaking when he held it up for her to do the same. Once the rings were in place, they gripped each other’s hands tightly, just waiting for the justice’s proclamation.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Oliver reached up and grasped Felicity’s face and brought his lips to hers, sharing their first kiss as a married couple. The justice just laughed as she looked at Thea. “I guess there’s no need to tell him to kiss her.”

“You never have to tell him to do that,” she agreed as she smiled happily at her brother and new sister-in-law.

When Oliver finally released Felicity, there were congratulations all around. As they exited the justice’s office, Oliver was surprised to see the halls lined with people all waiting to congratulate the newly married couple. It looked like the entire work staff of city hall was in on the secret except him. The first person they met was Oliver’s assistant, Danielle, who gave both of them a warm hug.

“I guess it was a good thing your afternoon cleared out,” she told him, giving him a wink. Oliver looked between Danielle and Felicity, seeing both of them sharing an unspoken secret.

“Why do I get the feeling that you had something to do with that?” Oliver asked his bride.

Felicity smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Because you’re a very smart man.”

“Well, I must be if I married you.”

Felicity rolled her eyes as his corny comment, but still smiled as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss. When they finally made their way through the gauntlet of well wishers, they emerged from city hall to a waiting limousine. Oliver just shook his head as he helped his wife into the car. She had thought of everything.

“I don’t suppose you have a reception planned as well,” he joked before looking over to her. The look on her face was just priceless. “You do??”

“You didn’t honestly think you could get lunch reservations at our favorite restaurant that easily, did you?” she asked, reaching over to take his hand in hers. “I reserved the party room weeks ago. I just told the hostess to tell you an opening was available just in case you called.”

Oliver shook his head as he pulled her over to him. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

Felicity feigned thinking about it as she looked up and poked at her cheek. “I think it’s been at least 15 minutes. I might need a reminder.”

Reaching out to cup her face, Oliver brought her closer as he leaned against her forehead. “I love you, Mrs. Queen.”

Felicity couldn’t help but let out a sigh as she melted into his touch. “I love you, Mr. Queen.”

As they drove off, Oliver wrapped his arms around her and held her close, thinking about everything that had brought them to that moment. After all of the ups and downs, the starts and stops, the pushing away and pulling back in, they had finally made it. Leaning down to kiss her head, Oliver let out a sigh. Maybe some things were just meant to be.


End file.
